Punishment
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Fic spesial for TaoRis / KrisTao. Warning : Rated M and Lemon :)


**Disclaimer : Cast disini sepenuhnya milik saya huahahaha *dibakar massa***

**Genre : Romance, Humor, School Life.**

**Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Rating : M *yadongers bersorak ria***

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi as Boys Love, Typho, GaJe, Judul Gak Nyambung, Lemon Kurang Asem, NC-18, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Tao adalah seorang murid yang nakal juga arogan dan Kris adalah guru baru disekolah Tao sebagai guru Konseling. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka berdua bertemu?**

**Spesial For TaoRis Shipper**

**Punishment**

**BRAK**

Pintu ruang kelas XI-A terbuka dengan keras, membuat suara benturan yang sangat kencang. Suara itu membuat semua murid dan seorang guru yang berada didalamnya, menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka sejenak. Seluruh pasang mata pun menatap siapa pelaku yang membuka kasar pintu tersebut, walau mereka sudah hapal betul siapa pelaku tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, mereka merasa sangat tidak senang akan apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Didepan pintu, tertampang seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut hitam kelam dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor panda. _Namja_ tinggi yang menguasai martial arts wushu itu, tidak memperdulikan tatapan benci dan tidak suka dari beberapa murid. Dia kemudian masuk kedalam kelas, yang sudah berlangsung satu jam yang lalu dimulai.

"Huang Zi Tao..." sang guru memanggil dengan lembut.

Benar, _namja_ yang baru saja menjadi pusat perhatian itu bernama Huang Zi Tao. _Namja_ yang selalu membuat masalah disekolahnya, mulai dari bolos, terlambat masuk kelas, melawan pada guru, berkelahi dan lainnya. Membuat semua guru dan bahkan kepala sekolah pusing melihat tingkah laku dirinya.

Bisa saja mereka mengeluarkan _namja_ tersebut dari sekolah SM High School, tetapi itu mustahil. Karena SM High School adalah sekolah yang dimiliki oleh kakek dari Huang Zi Tao. Sehingga Tao pun bisa bebas melakukan apa yang mau dia lakukan disekolah yang sudah pasti akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti.

Victoria Song, _yeojya_ yang berstatus sebagai guru Matematika dikelas Tao sudah hapal betul dengan sifat dan perilaku Tao. Sejak dahulu, Vict selalu memberi nasehat pada _namja_ itu tetapi tidak pernah dihiraukannya. Sebagai seorang guru, tentu hati Vict sakit melihat salah satu muridnya bertingkah laku tidak baik. Tapi apa daya? Dia sudah menyerah akan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kelas sudah mulai satu jam lalu," tanya Victoria _soensangnim_ sembari memandang Tao yang berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di paling belakang.

Tao tidak menghiraukan panggilan dan pertanyaan dari gurunya tersebut. Tao langsung duduk dikursinya saat dia telah mencapai tempat duduknya. Dengan tidak sopan, Tao mengangkat kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. Setelah itu, Tao mengambil sebuah earphone dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang earphone Ipod miliknya. Dan setelahnya, dia menutup mata sembari mendengarkan alunan musik yang berdentang dari earphone tersebut.

Victoria menghela napas panjang melihat Tao. Dia kembali memasang senyumnya dan mulai memberi intruksi pada semua murid agar kembali melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang tertunda. Victoria berharap guru konseling baru yang akan mengajar setelah dirinya dapat merubah sikap Tao. Karena guru konseling sebelum-sebelumnya tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil membuat Tao berubah.

**-oOo-**

Bel pertanda habisnya waktu pelajaran pertama dan kedua berdering. Semua murid menghela napas dan ada juga yang gelisah karena belum menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Baiklah, segera kumpulkan tugas kalian," ujar Victoria _soensaengnim_ sembari membereskan perlengkapannya.

"_Ne_," jawab semua murid serempak. Kecuali Tao tentunya, yang masih setia mendengar alunan musik yang berputar di Ipodnya.

Semua murid pun mengumpulkan buku mereka dimeja Victoria dengan tertib dan rapi. Victoria tersenyum dan matanya melirik Tao yang masih diam tidak bergeming. Victoria kembali menghela napasnya.

"Jangan memikirkan _namja_ nakal itu terus Song _soensaengim_," Victoria tersentak mendengar ucapan dari salah satu muridnya. Dia menatap Oh Sehun yang duduknya berada tepat didepan Tao. Victoria hanya memberi senyum simpul pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini." Victoria pun keluar dari kelas.

Kelas mulai gaduh setelah Song _soensaengnim_ keluar dari ruangan kelas XI-A. Ada yang saling mengobrol dan bergosip dan ada juga yang menatap Tao dengan pandangan benci, tapi sekali lagi Tao tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kudengar _soensaengnim_ kita yang baru sangat tampan loh," cetus salah satu _yeojya_ dikelas tersebut yang bernama Sulli.

"_Jinjja_? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya _yeojya_ lainnya yang bernama Krystal.

"_Sunbae_ yang aku kenal mengirimiku pesan, bahwa dia melihat lelaki tampan masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah ketika bel pertama berbunyi." Jawab Sulli.

"Wah... aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Aku harap _soensaengnim_ baru kita tidak berakhir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya karena..." Mereka berdua pun menatap kebelakang, menatap Tao yang masih menikmati alunan musik dengan tenang.

"Kuharap juga begitu~ tapi Tao itu kan nakal sekali dan susah diatur," Sulli menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Huh... hanya karena sekolah ini milik kakeknya, dia bertindak seenaknya." Krystal berkata sinis sambil memandang Tao.

**PLETAK**

"Aww appo!" Krystal menatap _namja_ eh bukan tetapi _yeojya_ tomboy yang baru saja memukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Amber Liu?" tanya Krystal dengan nada marah.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan bodoh. Jika Tao mendengarmu, dia akan menghajarmu tanpa ampun," balas Amber dan Kim Jongin yang duduk disebelah Amber hanya terkikik pelan melihat ketiga _yeojya_ tersebut. Lalu _namja_ berkulit Tan itu kembali menatap jendela, melihat kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo yang sedang berolah raga dilapangan sekolah.

Krystal mendengus dan kembali bergosip ria dengan Sulli dengan nada pelan.

Suasana kelas hening, begitu seorang _namja_ yang sangat tinggi dan berwajah tampan bak pangeran itu masuk kedalam kelas. Para murid _yeojya_ mulai berteriak girang melihat wajah tampan _soensaengnim_ mereka. Namun sedetik kemudian _yeojya-yeojya_ itu terdiam saat _soensaengnim_ mereka memberi perintah untuk diam. Dengan nada yang begitu tegas dan dingin, membuat semua siswa dan siswi tidak berkutik oleh perintahnya.

_Soensaengnim_ berambut blonde itu pun berjalan menuju mejanya dan menatap semua siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi muridnya.

"Aku _soensaengnim_ baru kalian. Namaku Wu Yifan dan kalian bisa memanggilku Yifan _soensaengnim_ atau Kris _soensaengnim_. Dan aku tidak akan mentolerir murid yang melanggar aturan sekolah," ucap Kris dengan nada penuh intimidasi, membuat semua siswa-siswi disana langsung mengangguk cepat.

Arah pandangan Kris tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang tengah asyik tertidur dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Sebuah seringai tertampang diwajah tampan Kris, membuat semua siswi menahan suara teriakkan mereka sekuat tenaga. Dengan langkah tegas dan tegap, Kris berjalan menuju Tao. Setelah sampai Kris melepaskan eraphone tersebut dari kedua telinga Tao.

Tao yang merasakan seseorang telah melepas earphonenya mulai membuka mata. Melihat sebuah wajah yang tidak famiiar dihadapannya kini tengah memandang dingin dirinya. Tao yang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu pun membalas tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan Kris padanya.

"Turunkan kakimu!" titah Kris pada Tao.

"Kenapa aku harus menurunkan kakiku?"

"Karena ini adalah perintah dari _soensaengnin_ padamu,"

"Begitu? Jadi kau _soensaengnim_ baru dikelasku? Wajahmu sangat jelek untuk seorang _soensaengnim_,"

Dahi Kris berkedut, tidak terima dengan kata-kata Tao yang memanggil dirinya jelek. Hallo... apakah murid dihadapannya ini buta? Selama ini Kris tidak pernah dipanggil jelek sekali pun baik oleh _namja_ ataupun _yeojya_. Bukannya Kris sombong, tetapi itu adalah kenyataan bahwa dia itu sangat tampan dan hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Wajahmu yang mirip seekor panda itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dibanding wajahku," balas Kris. Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat melihat Tao merasa terhina oleh kata-katanya. Tao menatap garang pada Kris.

"Apa katamu hah?" ucap Tao dengan nada dan keras penuh amarah. Tao paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengkritik wajahnya yang mirip dengan seekor panda. Tao sangat sensitif akan hal itu.

"Dilarang berteriak dikelasku," ucap Kris dingin yang tidak suka saat Tao berteriak dihadapan dirinya.

"Terserah aku mau berteriak atau apa, memang kau siapa berani memerintahku? Ibuku? Atau ayahku?" balas Tao. Semua murid mulai merasakan ketegangan saat Tao dan guru baru mereka saling adu mulut.

"Kau memang murid yang sangat kurang ajar dan nakal. Aku akan memberimu hukuman, ikut denganku keruang konseling!" perintah Kris.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Kris mengambil Ipod milik Tao beserta earphonenya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"HEI! KEMBALIKAN IPODKU,"

"Kelas sudah selesai dan kalian bisa beristirahat." ucap Kris sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya dengan Tao yang mengejar dirinya.

"Kembalikan Ipod milikku dasar guru sialan," seru Tao sembari mengejar Kris. Namun Kris menghiraukan Tao dan tetap berjalan menuju ruang konseling dengan memasang seringai mengerikan miliknya.

**-oOo-**

**Ruang Konseling**

Suasana ketegangan dan aura dingin begitu kentara diruangan tersebut. Kedua _namja_ saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Kembalikan Ipodku," pinta Tao dengan menekan kata terakhirnya pada _namja_ berusia 24 tahun dihadapannya. Kedua bola matanya masih menatap tajam Kris.

"Ubah sikapmu, baru kukembalikan," balas Kris dengan nada dingin.

Tao berdiri dari duduknya, dia sudah sangat kesal dan tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, Tao ingin sekali menghajar _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini sekarang.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan berubah. Jadi cepat kembalikan Ipodku atau kupukul wajah jelekmu sehingga makin jelek hah," ancam Tao.

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat mendengar ucapan Tao. Muridnya ini benar-benar sangat pemberani atau mungkin bodoh? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa seorang Wu Yifan ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Kris jauh-jauh datang dari Kanada ke Korea karena permintaan seseorang yang sangat dia hormati, yaitu kakek Tao.

Kakek Tao yang bernama Huang Zi San meminta dirinya untuk merubah sikap Tao, dengan apapun caranya. Karena sejujurnya kakek Tao sudah sangat pusing dengan kenakalan dan sifat buruk cucunya yang dia sayangi itu. Dan Kris menyetujui hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan, dibalik itu semua dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana agar Tao mau merubah sikapnya.

Dan fakta mengejutkan dari itu semua adalah Kris sebenarnya sudah mengenal Tao. Walaupun itu sudah hampir 10 tahun lamanya dia tidak melihat Tao. Kris sangat terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Tao yang dahulu begitu manis dan manja, sekarang menjadi menjengkelkan dan arogan. Meski tidak dipungkiri wajahnya masih terlihat manis dan sedikit tampan dimata Kris. Terlebih dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang sangat Kris sukai dari seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Pandanganmu menjijikan sekali," kata Tao, sedikit risih dengan pandangan Kris.

Kris tersenyum simpul dan berdiri dari duduknya. Tao langsung bersikap waspada, takut-takut Kris akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua kantung celana hitam yang dia pakai, masih dengan menatap Tao intens.

"Huang Zi Tao... kau benar-benar berubah,"

Tao menaikkan alisnya bingung, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Kris. Terlebih bagaimana Kris bisa mengetahui namanya? Ah... Tao rasa mungkin Kris sudah mendengar namanya dikalangan murid atau guru karena prestasinya sebagai murid nakal.

Kris mulai berjalan mendekati Tao dan hal itu membuat Tao tersentak dari pikirannya dan bersiaga penuh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku Tao. Aku tahu kau ahli menggunakan wushu benar?" tanya Kris yang masih berjalan pelan mendekati Tao. Tao mulai mundur perlahan-lahan, perasaannya mengatakan Kris bukan orang sembarangan.

"Aku juga ahli dalam martial arts. Tapi bukan hanya wushu saja yang aku pelajari."

Tao membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar mendengar ucapan Kris.

'**Namja jelek ini juga belajar wushu? Sialan!'** batin Tao sedikit panik.

"Kendo, Judo, Silat, Tai Boxing dan beladiri lainnya. Aku menguasai semuanya." Kris menyeringai pada Tao, saat Tao menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Jadi... Huang Zi Tao, jika kau pikir kau bisa menghajarku atau melawanku," Kris menghentikan ucapannya dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa berada didepan Tao dan sudah menggenggam erat kedua tangan Tao. Begitu juga dengan kedua kaki Tao yang terkunci oleh kaki jenjang Kris hingga membuat tubuh Tao agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Itu adalah hal yang mustahil," lanjut Kris dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ukkhh," rintih Tao saat seluruh tubuhnya terkunci karena Kris.

"Sekarang... apa yang akan kau lakukan, muridku yang nakal~" bisik Kris disamping kanan telinga Tao dan setelahnya menjilat cuping kanan Tao dengan lidahnya.

"Aaaahhh," Tao tanpa sadar mendesah saat Kris menjilati salah satu bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan guru sialan? Hentikan dasar brengsek!" titah Tao dengan nada marah. Sekuat tenaga Tao menjauhkan lehernya dari wajah Kris, agar Kris tidak melakukan hal tersebut lagi.

Kris kembali berbisik ditelinga Tao.

"Ini adalah hukuman dariku untukmu, Huang Zi Tao."

Dan kembali Kris menjilat cuping kanan Tao.

"Kkhhh," Tao menahan desahannya sekuat tenaga, tidak akan dia biarkan guru itu macam-macam padanya. Sekuat tenaga Tao memberontak dari kuncian tubuh Kris, tetapi malang hasilnya nihil.

Disaat Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari Kris, tanpa Tao sadari Kris mulai mengulum cuping kanan Tao. Tidak lupa Kris menjilati lubang telinga Tao hingga basah karena salivanya.

"Aaaahhhhh," Tao mengeluarkan kembali desahannya saat tiba-tiba Kris mengulum cuping kanannya.

"Hentikan perbuatan tidak senonohmu guru brengsek. Akan ku laporkan kau pada kakek-nngghhhh-" ucapan Tao terputus karena Kris menyambar bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar. Kris juga mendorong tubuhnya kedepan dan membuat punggung Tao menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Mmmppphhhh," Tao mengerang dalam ciuman tersebut dan berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kris. Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Tao keatas kepala Tao. Setelah itu Kris mengunci kedua tangan Tao dengan satu tangannya.

Tao masih berusaha keras menghindari ciuman paksa dari Kris dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan atau ke kiri. Satu tangan Kris kini mulai menyusup masuk dibalik seragamnya dan menyentuh salah satu nipplenya. Sialnya bagi Tao, bagian tubuh yang Kris sentuh juga termaksud yang sangat sensitif.

"Nggaaahhhhh, aaahhhhh mmppphhh," Tao mendesah keras saat jari Kris bermain-main dengan salah satu nipplenya. Membuat nipple tersebut mengeras kerana gairah dan rangsangan. Selain itu, karena desahan tersebut membuat bibir Tao yang terbuka kembali diserang oleh bibir milik Kris.

Tao dengan sekuat tenaga melepas tautan bibir mereka, bibirnya sudah bengkak dan makin memerah karena ciuman dari Kris.

"AKAN AKU LAPORKAN KAU PADA KAKEKKU GURU MESUM," teriak Tao dengan nada marah. Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Sayang sekali... tapi kakekmu memberikan izin padaku agar melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu berubah." Kris kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah Tao yang memucat.

'**Kakek kurang ajar,'** batin Tao penuh emosi.

"Jadi kau pikir dengan melakukan ini kau akan membuatku berubah? Pikiran konyol macam apa itu?" Tao berusaha sekuat mungkin menghilangkan nada panik didalam ucapannya.

"Benar, tapi ini akan berhasil," jawab Kris.

"Kau bercanda? Apa yang membuatmu yakin brengsek?"

Kris melirik sudut kanan ruangan dan Tao mengikuti arah pandangan Kris. Saat itu juga, wajah Tao langsung memucat dan mulai panik. Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah handycam dengan lensa kamera yang mengarah pada mereka berdua. Dan dia yakin handycam itu tengah menyala karena lampu pertanda sedang On benda tersebut menyala dengan terang. Tao langsung menelan ludahnya gugup juga panik.

"Kau guru psycho, phedofil mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan HAH?" maki Tao dengan suara keras pada Kris.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Huang Zi Tao. Tapi jika aku tidak lakukan ini, maka tidak ada cara lain lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah ini selesai, akan kubuat kau pingsan dan akan langsung aku amankan handycam itu. Kaset tersebut akan aku jadikan sebagai rasa takut dan pengikat dirimu. Jika kau tidak mengubah perilakumu, aku akan menyebarkan video tersebut." Tao membeku mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Jika kau lakukan itu, maka kau juga akan terlihat bukan?" Tao berkata dengan nada sinis. Tetapi Kris malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Apa yang lucu brengsek?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Membuat wajahku tertampang didalam video hah? Aku tentu, hanya akan menampilkan dirimu saja. Bahkan tanpa melihat diriku, orang-orang yang melihat akan tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Suara desahan dan erangan, keringat yang mengalir deras, wajah yang memerah dan suara kulit yang beradu. Kau pikir dengan itu semua, orang-orang tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tao terdiam mendengar Kris. Apa yang dikatakan Kris memang benar, sungguh hari yang buruk bagi Tao saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya cara lain eh guru mesum?" Kris menaikkan alisnya dengan ucapan Tao.

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau sang guru phedofil brengsek akan memperkosaku, bagaimana hah?"

Kris bisa melihat senyum puas dan kemenangan dari wajah Tao saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Tao, membuat Tao kesal karenanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan hal itu?" ucap Kris yang mulai menyentuh kembali nipple Tao dengan tangannya.

"Aaanngghhh," desahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tao, saat jari-jemari Kris bermain-main kembali dengan nipple Tao.

"Ketika kau mengikutiku, apa kau tidak merasa pergi keruangan konseling yang sama dengan yang pernah kau masuki?" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan Kris. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa, saat dia mengikuti arah kemananya perginya Kris bukanlah menuju ruangan konseling. Tetapi ruangan ini mirip dengan ruangan konseling dan itu membuat Tao bingung.

"Ruangan ini sudah aku rancang agar mirip dengan ruangan konseling Huang Zi Tao... dan kabar baiknya ruangan ini kedap suara." Mata Tao melebar mendengar kata terakhir Kris.

"Kau bisa dengan bebas mengeluarkan suara desahanmu," Kris kembali menjilati cuping telinga Tao hingga basah karena saliva. Dan Tao, sekuat tenaga menahan desahan yang terus memaksa keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Jadi nikmati saja apa yang aku lakukan padamu muridku yang manis,"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Tao memerah walau samar-samar karena ucapan Kris barusan. Kris kembali menyerang bibir ranum milik _namja_ bermata panda itu. Namun... kali ini Tao tidak melawan entah karena apa, membuat Kris juga sedikit bingung. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begini Kris tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk sekedar menghentikan perlawanan dari Tao.

Kris terkejut saat Tao dengan sengaja membuka mulutnya dan tentu saja, Kris tidak meninggalkan kesempatan tersebut. Dia mulai memasukkan lidah hangatnya dalam mulut Tao, mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulut Tao. Kris menjilati dinding mulut Tao dan juga gigi putih milik Tao. Membuat Tao mengerang tertahan karena sensasi didalam mulutnya terssbut.

"Mmmmpppphhhh~ nnngggaaahhhhh," erang Tao dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Membuat Kris tersenyum dalam hati dengan reaksi Tao.

Kris menekan lidah Tao, menantang sang pemilik untuk bertanding siapa yang lebih dominan. Tao menerima tantangan dari Kris, membuat lidah keduanya saling dorong dan membelit satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat lelehan saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut ujung bibir Tao. Mereka terus berciuman panas dalam beberapa menit hingga akhirnya pemenang dari adu lidah tersebut dimenangkan oleh Kris.

Tao mengerang dengan pelan saat Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi dengan cepat erangan Tao menjadi sebuah desahan nikmat saat lidah Kris menelusuri wajah Tao. Lidah Kris mulai turun menuju leher jenjang Tao, memberikan beberapa ciuman dan gigitan kecil yang berakibat munculnya bercak atau kissmark di leher Tao. Kedua mata Tao tertutup dengan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan saat Kris memberikan rangsangan padanya. Rangsangan Kris benar-benar membuat gairah Tao meningkat dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao melakukan seks dan dengan sesama lelaki pula. Selama ini Tao hanya melakukan onani saja jika dia ingin menuangkan hasratnya.

Tubuh Tao mulai bergerak turun dengan diikuti oleh Kris, tanpa mengehentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Kris kini terduduk dengan Tao dalam pangkuannya, mereka kembali melakukan ciuman panas mereka. Tao mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan Kris melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Tao. Belahan pantat Tao bergerak perlahan-lahan menggesek kejantanan Kris, membuat Kris yang merasakan gesekan tersebut mendesah pelan. Kris membalas tindakan Tao dengan meremas pantatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ooouuhhhh aannnggg," desah Kris saat Tao makin liar menggesekan pantatnya pada kejantanan Kris.

Kris mulai membuka kancing kemeja seragam milik Tao satu persatu dan melepaskan kemeja tersebut. Setelah Kris membuang kemeja itu tak tentu arah, dia bisa melihat kulit putih nan eksotis milik Tao dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna dengan otot-otot yang agak menonjol hasil dari latihan wushu. Jangan lupakan dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuh Tao, membuatnya sangat menggoda dimata Kris.

Kris melepaskan ciuman bibir mereka dan memberikan ciuman pada dada bidang Tao. Kontan saja hal itu membuat suara desahan Tao makin keras. Mata Kris kini tertuju pada salah satu nipple kemerahan milik Tao, dan dengan segera Kris menjilati puting tersebut dengan lidah hangat miliknya. Bukan hanya itu, satu tangan Kris juga memainkan nipple milik Tao yang lain. Desahan yang keluar dari dalam mulut Tao pun makin terdengar keras dan tidak terkendali.

"Aaannnngggg aaakkkhhh nngggaaahhhh~," Tao menarik kepalanya kebelakang karena rangsangan Kris dan kedua tangan miliknya meremas pelan rambut pirang Kris. Memberitahukan bahwa kini dia tengah menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya.

Kris mendorong Tao perlahan dan dengan hati-hati membaringkan Tao tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa Tao sadari, satu tangan Kris yang lain mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Tao merasakan tubuhnya bagai tersengat listrik saat tangan Kris menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana seragam miliknya.

Tao mendesah panjang saat tangan Kris meremas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Aakkhhh hhaahhhh aaakkkhhhh," Tao mendesah tak terkontrol. Kris melepaskan bibirnya pada nipple Tao dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Tao.

"Milikmu sudah mengeras eh? Ternyata kau menyukainya," bisik Kris sedukti disamping telinga Tao dan menjilat kembali pelan cuping telinga Tao.

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Jaanggaanhhh menggodakuuhhh soensaengnim," erang Tao sembari tubuhnya menggelinjang pelan.

Kris tersenyum puas dan kembali dia menjilati nipple Tao dan meremas dada Tao dengan satu tangannya. Sedang satu tangan yang lain sudah mulai membuka celana seragam Tao dan juga boksernya membuat Tao kini sudah naked total. Tak berapa lama, tangan Kris pun menggengga kejantanan Tao yang sudah tegang dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Uuaahhh nggaaahhh soensaengnim aakkkhh," Tao mengerang dengan nikmat saat tangan Kris bermain-main dengan kejantanannya. Kris terus menaik turunkan telapak tangannya pada kejantanan Tao, membuat sang empunya hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Terlebih saat ini Kris juga tengah asyik mengulum nipple dan meremas dadanya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Tao merasa melayang karena sentuhan yang Kris berikan.

"Lebihhhh cep-aakkhhh cepatt aakkhh soensaengnimmhhh," pinta Tao yang membuat Kris menyeringai karenanya. Kris mulai memompa kejantanan Tao dengan sangat cepat, sesuai dengan permitaan Tao.

"Hhaaahhhh uaaaahhh aaanggghhhhh," Tao mulai meremas rambut Kris sedikit kasar saat dia merasakan sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Dan Kris tahu itu, karena merasakan kejantanan Tao yang dia genggam terasa makin hangat dan mulai berdenyut.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH," Tao mendesah dengan suara keras saat cairan putih kental miliknya keluar dari lubang itu menempel pada tangan Kris dan sekitar perut Tao.

Napas Tao terengah-engah saat dia mulai mencapai klimaks dan kini dia bisa melihat Kris yang mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Wajah Tao memanas melihat tubuh telanjang soensaengnimnya dan Tao akui soensaengnimnya sangat sexy dan tampan. Dan Tao sedikit terkejut melihat ukuran kejantanan soensaengnimnya yang cukup besar dalam keadaan ereksi. Hal itu membuat kejantanan Tao kembali mengeras lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tubuhku bisa membuatmu terangsang Huang Zi Tao," ucap Kris.

Tao membuang muka dari pandangan Kris.

"BERISIK DAN CEPAT SELESAIKAN!" kata Tao dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Baiklah princess," dan wajah Tao kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Kris. Entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan nama panggilan dan nada suara tersebut. Tapi tidak tahu dimana.

Kris membalikan tubuh berkeringat Tao yang tengah berbaring menjadi posisi menungging. Kris mengecup punggung Tao beberapa kali, sebagai pemberi rasa aman pada Tao. Tao kini bisa merasakan ujung kejantanan Kris yang bermain-main disekitar lubang miliknya. Dan Tao kembali mendesah pelan karena hal tersebut.

"AKH," pekik Tao saat ujung kejantanan Kris mulai perlahan memasuki lubang sempit miliknya. Tao berusaha menahan teriakkan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Disisi lain Kris terus memberikan kecupan kecil pada punggung dan leher Tao.

"Relax Tao, relax saja," tenang Kris.

Tao merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat kejantanan Kris yang besar mulai terus masuk dalam lubangnya. Tao merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa panas dan merasa tubuhnya seperti akan robek menjadi dua disaat kejantanan Kris sudah masuk semua dalam lubangnya. Air mata mulai meluncur dari sudut mata Tao karena rasa sakit tersebut. Dan mereka berdiam sebentar, agar Tao terbiasa dengan kejantanan Kris yang sudah ada didalam lubangnya.

"Bergeraklah soensaengnim," ucap Tao.

Kris tersenyum dan mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan sangat perlahan-lahan. Takut jika terlalu keras dan cepat akan melukai Tao. Tao mengerang sakit dengan nada kecil saat kejantanan Kris mulai bergerak didalam lubangnya. Dan dengan perlahan namun pasti, Tao mulai bisa membiasakan kejantanan Kris didalam lubangnya. Dan kini erangan kesakitan Tao mulai berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan tiada tada baginya.

"Haaahhhhh nnnggaaahhh ooohhhhhh," desah Tao saat rasa sakit mulai menghilang dengan rasa nikmat ditubuhnya.

Kris mulai mempercepat sodokannya dalam lubang Tao saat mendengar suara desahan Tao. Tidak lupa dia kembali memberikan rangsangan pada Tao. Satu tangan Kris kembali mengocok kejantanan Tao yang sudah mengeras kembali sesuai dengan tempo sodokaannya pada lubang Tao. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas dada bidang dan kedua nipple Tao secara bergantian. Sedangkan bibir Kris kembali memberikan rangsangan pada leher Tao dengan menggigit kecil leher tersebut. Menambah jumlah bercak dan atau kissmark dileher putih Tao.

"HUUUAAAAHHH AANGGHHHHH," Tao mendesah keras saat ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh titik sensitif didalam lubangnya. Kris tersenyum karena berhasil menemukan titik tersebut dan dengan sedikit liar terus menyodok titik tersebut dengan keras dan cepat.

"Aaakkkhhh ngggaahhh ssshhhh aaaahhhh," Desahan Tao semakin menjadi-jadi saat titik sensitifnya terus diserang oleh kejantanan Kris. Tao mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sesuai dengan irama, hingga membuat kejantanan Kris masuk makin dalam kelubang milik Tao.

Kris mulai merasakan tubuhnya akan klimaks begitu juga dengat Tao. Kris pun mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya dalam lubang Tao. Kris menutup kedua matanya, meresapi kenikmatan bercinta dengan namja yang dulu dia sukai itu. Entah Tao masih mengenali dirinya atau tidak. Kris mulai merasakan dinding lubang milik Tao makin erat meremas kejantanannya dan dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi klimaks yang akan datang.

"AAAHHHHHH TAO,"

"HHUAAAHHH KRIS-_GE_,"

Mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersama-sama, tubuh Kris ambruk menimpa punggung Tao dan napas mereka berdua mulai terengah-engah. Cairang Tao mengotori lantai dibawahnya dan cairan Kris tertanam dalam lubang Tao, dan beberapa mulai mengalir turun membasahi paha Tao. Dan Kris sangat terkejut mendengar Tao meneriakkan namanya, bagaimana mungkin Tao mengenali dirinya.

Kris mencabut kejantanannya, membuat Tao meringis sakit. Kris memutar tubuh Tao dan menatap namja yang dia sukai itu dengan ekspressi terkejut.

"Kau tahu namaku Tao?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan dan mulai duduk dihadapan Kris yang masih memandang dirinya tidak percaya.

"Nada suaramu dan juga panggilanmu yang memanggilku manis dan princess. Hanya Kris-_ge_ yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu," balas Tao dengan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tampan Kris.

Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao. Ternyata Tao masih mengingat dirinya dan tidak melupakan dirinya.

"_I miss you_," ucap Tao.

"_I miss u too, my panda_,"

Kris kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta. Kris mengangkat Tao dan memangkunya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. kedua tangan Tao melingkar dengan indah pada leher Kris dan kedua tangan Kris memeluk pinggang Tao posesif. Ciuman mereka mulai perlahan kembali memanas dan bergairah. Kris dengan sedikit liar menciumi bibir Tao dan menghisapnya, membuat Tao mengerang dan mendesah nikmat.

Kedua kejantanan mereka mulai kembali menegang karena kegiatan panas mereka diatas . sana. Kris sekarang bahkan sudah menggigit dan menghisap leher Tao.

"Mmmmhhh aaahhh Kris-gehhh,"

Kris meremas pantat kenyal Tao sebentar dan mengangkatnya. Satu tangan Kris mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk kembali masuk dalam lubang Tao. Tao kembali merintih saat kejantanan Kris masuk dalam lubangnya dengan mulus karena cairan Kris massih tertinggal disana sebelumnya, dan Kris mendesah nikmat saat semua kejantanannya kembali masuk dalam lubang Tao yang anehnya masih sempit.

"Aaaahhh Tao kau sangat sempit aakkkhhh," racau Kris saat dia mulai menaik turunkan pinggang Tao. Membuat kejantanannya menerobos masuk makin dalam pada lubang Tao. Kris kembali merasakan nikmat saat dinding lubang Tao berkontraksi dan meremas kejantanannya.

"Aanngghhh Kris-_ge_ hhaaahhh ooouhhhh," desah Tao yang juga mulai menaikkan turunkan tubuhnya, membuat ujung kejantanan Kris kembali menyentuh titik sensitif lubang Tao. Suara kulit yang beradu pun tidak luput dari indra pendengaran mereka.

Kris tidak lupa kembali memanjakan kejantanan Tao dengan mengocoknya perlahan dan terkadang cepat. Mereka berdua kini benar-benar sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu birahi dan juga cinta. Suara desahan dan erangan terdengar kentara dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka.

"Kris-_ge_ aakkkhh akkuuhhh mau keluaaarrhhh lagi aaanngghh,"

"Bersama-sama Tao nngghh hhaaahh,"

Kris makin mempercepat kocokannya dan Tao makin liar menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya mereka kembali klimaks secara bersamaan. Cairan Tao kembali mengotori tangan Kris dan beberapa muntahannya mengenai dada dan perut Tao juga dada dan perut Kris. Sedangkan cairan Kris berada dalam tubuh Tao.

Tubuh Tao ambruk karena lemas dan lelah. Kepala Tao dia sandarkan pada bahu tegap Kris. Kris kemudian mengecup pipi Tao.

"_I love u panda_," ucap Kris dengan senyum simpul.

"_I love u too Kris-ge_," ucap Tao dengan nada lelah.

"Tidurlah sebentar jika kau mau." Tao mengangguk dan mulai menyamankan tidurnya dalam dekapan hangat Kris. Mata Tao melebar sempurna begitu merasakan lubangnya kembali penuh.

"K-Kris-_ge_ kumohon cabut 'itu'mu, aku sudah lelah,"

"Ronde ketiga pandaku,"

Dan mereka pun kembali melakukan hal tersebut hingga ronde kelima.

**END**

**OMAKE**

Setelah kejadian itu, Tao dan Kris resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih yang membuat gempar seiisi sekolah. Terlebih para siswi penggemar Kris yang membuat mereka menangis berhari-hari setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Kecuali bagi para klub fujoshi yang diketuai oleh Kid Leader Taeyeon, kabar itu merupakan anugerah bagi dirinya dan anggotanya. Dan Tao pun tidak menjadi anak yang nakal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, membuatnya menjadi anak normal biasa.

Kalian mengingat sesuatu? Apa kalian ingat dengan handycam yang ditaruh Kris diruang tempat mereka melakukan 'itu'? setelah mereka melakukan seks, Kris tidak sempat atau lupa mengambil handycam tersebut. Dan ketika kembali handycam itu sudah hilang. Dan Kris berbohong pada Tao jika handycam itu sudah dibakar padahal hilang entah kemana.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa yang mengambil atau menemukan handyca tersebut?

Benar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan kini handycam berisi video Kris dan Tao yang tengah melakukan hubungan seks tengah berada didalam genggaman Victoria _soensaengnim_. Awalnya dia mengira handydam itu milik sekolah dan secara tidak sengaja melihatnya sendiri dirumahnya, alhasil dia pingsan dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya setelah melihat isi dari handycam tersebut.

Dan jika Victoria melihat Kris atau juga Tao, guru tersebut wajahnya suka memerah sendiri dan bahkan berteriak tidak jelas dengan menutup wajahnya yang sangat merah. Ckckck poor Vict _soensaengnim_

**AN**

**Huaaahhhh akhirnya aku bikin juga fic KrisTao NC dengan words terpanjang *lompat gaje***

**Moha NC atau lemonnya HOT yah hehehe**

**Review Please**


End file.
